You are the Muse in Music
by Kumiko-Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto is the lead singer and songwriter in a boy band, and he's lost his passion for writing love songs after having his heart broken. Sasuke is a creative writing student and for his lyrics class he decides to write a paper on the band. NaruSasu/ SuiSasu
1. Naruto the Singer

You are the muse in music

Ok first things first (I'm the realest) JK but seriously I don't own Naruto or I defiantly wouldn't be writing this from my tiny ass apartment and I don't own the lyrics...they are obviously boy band songs, I'm going to be using different boy bands like One Direction and Nsync and such (Im not really into all these boy bands but they are how I see this band as a variation). Sorry but I didn't want to write a story AND think of songs that make sense for a boy bad to sing...So That's that. Here we go.

The crowd roared as the lights dimmed and the stage lit up. From the ground rose a platform with five silhouettes each in a dramatic statue like pose. The middle man stood with his signatue peach sign held high, the lighting changed and the silhouette changed to show a blonde man with a orange V neck with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans that were ripped to shreds. Girls screamed as Naruto Uzumaki stepped forward and started singing.

**It's gonna-be-me**

**Oh, yeah**

The girls in the crowd roared even louder as the other four members in the band came to life and started dancing like dolls coming to life like their music video.

**You might've been hurt, babe**

**That ain't no lie**

**You've seen them all come and go, oh..**

**I remember you told me**

**That it made you believe in**

**No man, no cry**

**Maybe that's why**

**Every little thing I do**

**Never seems enough for you**

**You don't wanna lose it again**

**But I'm not like them**

**Baby, when you finally,**

**Get to love somebody**

**Guess what,**

**It's gonna be me..**

**You've got no choice, babe**

**But to move on, and you know**

**There ain't no time to waste**

**You're just too blind (too blind), to see**

**But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me**

**You can't deny**

**So just tell me why**

**Every little thing I do**

**Never seems enough for you**

**You don't wanna lose it again**

**But I'm not like them**

**Baby, when you finally**

**Get to love somebody (somebody)**

**Guess what (guess what)**

**It's gonna be me**

**It's gonna be me**

**Oh yeah...**

**There comes a day**

**When I'll be the one, you'll see..**

**It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna**

**It's gonna be me**

**All that I do**

**Is not enough for you**

**Don't wanna lose it**

**But I'm not like that**

**When finally (finally)**

**You get to love**

**Guess what (guess what)**

**Every little thing I do**

**Never seems enough for you (for you babe)**

**You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)**

**But I'm not like them**

**Baby, when you finally**

**Get to love somebody (love..)**

**Guess what (guess what)**

**It's gonna be me**

**Every little thing I do (Oh...)**

**Never seems enough for you**

**You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)**

**But I'm not like them**

**Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)**

**Get to love somebody**

**Guess what (guess what)**

**It's gonna be me..**

Screams erupted and the band panted heavily, sweat dripping from their faces and the podium slowly decended and before the stage door above them closed a pair of girls underwear fell and hit Naruto in the face.

"Ah Gross!" He cried throwing them aside picking up a towel and drying the sweat off from his face.

"Sweet man" Kiba said picking them up.

"That's nasty" Shikamaru said looking bored.

"This is the dream man, this is what we've been waiting for!" Kiba told him holding them up.

"For some girl to throw her panties at you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, yes. Don't you see? We've become that band all the girls want!" Kiba excitedly shouted. "We can have any girl!"

"YAY! Youth!" Lee shouted, that was his thing. Nobody got it but everybody just let him do his thing.

"Except dickless" Sai said in a monotone voice. "He doesn't even try."

"Hey I'm not doing this for the girls Sai...I wanted to make music all my life and have everyone respect me." Naruto said looking off into space.

"Everyone does respect you" Kiba said.

"Except me" Sai replied.

"Nobody asked you" Kiba started.

"Lets not fight it's troublesome" Skiamaru said. "besides I have a head ache from all the screaming fans."

"Good show boys" Kakashi their manager said popping out from the curtain behind them.

"I can't wait to get on the bus and sleep" Shikamaru said

"One more show and we get to go home!" Lee said excitedly, he was excited either way being on the road or being home he was just a happy guy.

"Then we start work on the next album" Kiba said.

"That's the best part!" Naruto said "Making music."

"It's just us guys no ladies" Kiba whined.

"You get enough tail I think you can take a bit off" Sai poined out.

"Speaking of which I gotta get prepped for the VIP backstage girls" Kiba said running to the bus to shower and get ready for the girl he was going to smash tonight. The others followed except for Naruto who stayed behind.

"He drives me crazy sometimes" Naruto pointed out.

"Anyway speaking of getting ready for the next album, have you written any lyrics yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Ha um, about that" he said sheepishly.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said sternly. "You're the song writer of the group, you're the one who writes these songs, you have to have something prepared for the next album!" He panicked.

"I know I know...it's just lately I've been so uninspired, ya know I used to write about love but now I'm just writing these depressing songs some emo rock band would write!" He said with a sigh.

"You just have to find you muse" Kakashi pointed out. "Find someone to write these songs for and you'll be back to your old song writing genius self in no time."

"Thanks Kakashi...by the way don't tell my dad I'm hitting a block please?" He asked.

Kakashi sighed, "He owns the record label, he's going to want to know if you're studio ready."

"I know, just tell him I have something I'm just working it out." Naruto pleaded letting his bad boy persona down.

"Fine. But come up with something and SOON" He said leaving t prep for the backstage VIP session.

Naruto let out a sigh, all he wanted to do was create music and now he felt he lost his talent for writing since he had no love to write love songs about.

He got up and went to the back to prep for the onslaught of girls who he'd see tonight.

OK chapter 1 is up, 2 is coming soon,...maybe even today since I'm on a role right now.

This is a little story I wanted to write while I sit around beating my head against the wall trying to write my other story "Never Leave Me" I've hit a huge writers block but I don't want to give up on it so my plan is to focus of writing this while my mind is trying to figure out what to do with Never leave me (a plan I borrowed from the big bang theory lol)

KUU


	2. Sasuke the Song Writer

Sasuke groaned, this was going to be awful. He hated crowds and all the crazy girls who pushed around him trying to get into the theater where Shinobi was playing. He never really like boy bands the lyrics could be sappy and lovey dovey which wasn't his thing. Sasuke sighed and kept calm this was for his lyrics class he had to write a paper on the the process of writing lyrics and his professor Orochimaru assigned him love songs which was befitting seeing as how the old pervert was always hitting on Sasuke. He watched the show patently and quietly as each song mostly about a girl played and effected the whole audience, Sasuke knew the power of words, he was a writer he wanted to write things that made people excited, looks like the band was living the dream.

After the show Sasuke stood in a small group of girls no more than 10 with VIP passes, he had to call in a favor to get one of these passes they were gold in the fangirl world. He waited as the band manager let each of the girls onto the bus and when Sasuke entered Kakashi eyed him suspiciously.

The band members sat on the couches casually. Sasuke looked at all five of them and remembered the research he had done on them as he observed them: Kiba sat legs apart as he drank from a beer can; the rebel playboy known for his partying and breaking girls hearts, Lee smiled friendly and waved; the goody goody innocent one who loves his fans with a passion, Shikamaru sat legs crossed looking bored; the quiet mysterious one, Sai swoop his dark hair to the side; the emo looking brooding one; he tells it like it is and doesn't mind calling people out, and of course the leader Naruto, the most loved one of all, he was a girl magnet and his lyrics could make a girl swoon. He was who Sasuke was after, the lyric writer would be perfect for his paper, he wrote love songs that made millions of girls kiss posters and have fake internet names like Mrs. Uzumaki.

"If each of you could ask your questions in a ordered fashion" Kakashi said pointing to the first girl. Each one of them asked dumb questions like "What's your favorite color," "what's your dream girl like", "how do you get your hair so perfect"

when it was finally Sasuke's turn he looked to Naruto who looked confused and asked, "How would you describe your writing process?" He asked simply, the other girls just looked at him like he asked how much they weighed "What kind of question is that?" One of the girls asked. Naruto looked at him wide eyed as he looked at this boy in the back, he was simply wearing a black v neck with blue jeans, he didn't look like a typical fan with a sign, Marry Me t-shirt, or look of total adoration. He talked to him so normal like they were two colleagues and not a superstar.

He was silent for so long that Kiba answered for him.

"He wrote love songs to impress his girl" he said

"That's not what I mean" Sasuke said "I know a love song is for someone you love, any idiot knows that I'm not asking why I'm asking how, how do you sit and come up with a song thats lyrics come together to form something musically pleasing and break down to have a deeper meaning"

Sasuke looked straight at Naruto who still hadn't looked like he was going to answer.  
"Lyrics are fine and all but they aren't that important, we could sing the phonebook and we'd still be stars" Kiba argued.

"Not true, most singers sing songs that they didn't write and it's successful because of the writer bringing something real from a real place and giving it to someone who has a decent voice but its the lyrics people remember, song writing is what makes a song good, If you give a good song to someone who isn't famous it'll still be popular. People like you because of how you look but without good lyrics you're just decent looking guys who can sing empty songs" Sasuke explained in a calm but passionate rebuttal.

Naruto watched Sasuke talk about writing like it was the most important thing in the world. Kiba looked flustered and like he was going to slap Sasuke.

"Ok, question time is over" Kakashi said pointing to the girls to get out, the girls muttered nasty things about Sasuke and disembarked. Kiba was so burned up at what happened he didn't even ask a girl to stay and party with him. Naruto watched as Sasuke got off the bus and got up to follow him.

"Hey, um guy" Naruto called out. Sasuke turned around to see the front runner of the group following him.

"Sasuke" He replied.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry about not answering your question, I guess I was thrown off fans don't usually care about how I write they only ask superficial things, It seems like nobody cares about the art" Naruto explained watching as Sasuke ran his fingers through ebony locks.

"I care. Writing is my life, I'm not really a fan I came to do a paper for my lyrics class." He said wrapping his arms around his thin body, it was cold and they were standing in the middle of the road, he wanted to go home and call this night a flop.

"I figured you were a writer, people don't argue with celebrities over something they aren't passionate about." Naruto laughed.

"I think he's too arrogant for his own good, celebrity or not" Sasuke stated.

"Hehe yeah he is." Naruto stood and watched the boy start to shiver in the cold night air.  
"Oh hey here take my jacket you look freezing" Naruto said taking off his leather jacket and handing it to Sasuke.

"Thanks but I can't take it" Sasuke said pushing it back.

"Sure you can, I can get it back tomorrow, how about you come to the hotel and I'll answer all your questions for your paper?" He offered.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "I just told you I wan't a fan and only came because I have a paper"

"Yeah but I didn't really answer your question and I feel like I owe you one." Naruto explained.  
"Ok... I really appreciate it" Sasuke said taking the jacket and pulling his arms through the sleeves, it was slightly too big but it was warmer than the T shirt he was wearing.

"Here's the address of the hotel and my number, just call and I'll come meet you in the lobby" He said smiling at Sasuke.  
Sasuke gave a small smile back and thanked him one last time before heading to the parking lot to get his car.

Naruto got back into the bus and watched his bandmates relaxing, they didn't worry about the music like he did; they were in the here and now. The ride to the hotel was a silent one. When he finally got to his room Naruto opened his notebook of lyrics and watched as a picture of his pink haired ex girlfriend. He looked at her and only felt sad, she was his everything and now he had no one to write songs to. Finally after staring between a picture and a blank page for an hour he decided to go to bed hoping talking to someone about his his music would get his creative juices flowing.

The next day Sasuke went to the hotel at noon, notebook in hand. Just as promised Naruto met him in the lobby and took him to a fancy restaurant where they wouldn't be bothered by fans. Sasuke asked all the questions he spent last night coming up with for his paper, Naruto answered honestly and with each question he became more and more interested in Sasuke.

"Oh, here's your jacket, thank you" Sasuke said handing it over.  
"No problem. So you're a writer... what do you write" Naruto asked sipping his water.

"I write poetry mainly, but here and there I sometimes I get paid to ghost write" Sasuke answered.

"Ghost write?" Naruto asked.

"It's when someone pays you to write their story because they have an idea they just don't have the talent, but they get all the credit" Sasuke explained.

"That sucks" Naruto said.

"It's not so bad, being a poet doesn't pay the bills so as long as I can write and get my words into the world, I'm happy."  
"You're an interesting guy Sasuke...ever think of being a song writer?"

"My professor suggested it, that's partly why he insisted I take his lyrics class and turn my poetry into songwriting. I even had to come up with a love song to pair along with my paper."

"You did? Could take a look and give you some feedback...If you want" Naruto suggested.

"Ok. Here, it's in my portfolio." Sasuke reached into his backpack and pulled out his folder.

Naruto looked over the love song, it was beautiful, it flowed and had a rhythm to it that would make it a masterpiece if performed.  
"Wow. These...is great" He said reading some of the other lyrics in the folder.

"You think so?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you sing this to your girl and she'll be crazy for you" Naruto looked up noting how Sasuke stiffened.

"What? Did you recently break up?" Naruto asked.  
"Something like that" Sasuke didn't look Naruto in the eyes as he took the portfolio back.

"Sorry, So did I actually." Naruto took a deep breath. "and now it's like I lost my spark, I can't write anymore. I don't know how we're going to do the next album, they want us in the studio in a month."

"That's unfortunate. Its hard to write under pressure with everything piling up against you."

"I like writing songs, I'm just struggling right now... I was thinking of getting a song writer to help me out." Naruto said

"Really. I thought you liked writing songs?" Sasuke asked.

"I do, when they're genuine emotions and It's not forced, but we need to be in the studio soon and I just keep writing these sad break up lyrics." Naruto stated.

"Well I'm sure there are loads of song writers waiting for your call."  
"Actually...would you be interested in being my song writer?" Naruto asked straight to the point.

"ME?" Sasuke replied, shocked. "You just met me, besides I'm not a professional song writer, just an amateur in a undergraduate class." Sasuke said.

"But your lyrics are amazing and I can feel your passion. You do ghost writing why not be a ghost song writer? Please Sasuke, I need your help, if this album does bad because of my personal shit I might just loose the next most important thing in my life now, creating music is my life, I just need a little help. Please" Naruto begged, Sasuke looked into his eyes and saw the desperate need,

"Fine." Sasuke replied finally making Naruto smile. "Thank you Sasuke, you won't regret it." Naruto sat back in his chair triumphantly. "I'll pay you and everything."

"You bet your ass you will. I have to write for my class and you?" Sasuke said pretend annoyed.  
They spent the rest of their lunch hashing out most of the details.

The next day Sasuke showed up to class with his paper in hand. His professor stood at the front of the class eying him hungrily. After class he packed his things and tried to leave "Mr. Uchiha would you please stay for a minute." Sasuke internally groaned as he approached his professor.

"Yes Sir?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"I see you go an in depth interview with Naruto Uzumaki. It seems that pass I got you were helpful in writing your paper." He said looking over the paper.

"Yes Sir, thank you" Sasuke replied, he knew calling in a favor to Orochimaru would be a bad idea, why did he have to obsess over writing an A worthy paper?

"I'd like to call in that favor you owe me, you see I'm having a dinner party this Saturday and I'd be happy if you came"

"Um, you see I have another obli-"

"I'll see you at 8 at my place Saturday." Orochimaru said, no room for protest. Sasuke sighed, he couldn't stand the man but he did open the door for him to work along side Naruto Uzumaki, famous boy band front man, he would go to the stupid party but defiantly not alone.


	3. I'm not the only one

Naruto and the boys performed their last concert before heading home to rest before the next album.  
"Hey man you get any writing done?" Kiba asked flipping through a magazine with an article about them.

"Um not really but I got a friend to help me" Naruto answered packing his bags, he'd finally get to sleep in his own bed again, it made him excited and nervous. He hadn't slept in that bed without Sakura before...it would be different for sure.

"What friend?" Kiba asked not believing him.

"You know him..." Naruto trailed off.

"Who dickless?" Sai popped his head out from his bunk above Naruto.

"Just a guy ok." Naruto answered the annoying friend.

"Wait a second." Shikamaru thought for a moment."You mean that kid from the other night, the one who asked you about your writing process or whatever."

"Yeah, that guy" Naruto said nervously.

"You're fucking shitting me man." Kiba sat up quickly hitting his head on the top of his bunk. "ow fuck. THAT GUY?!" Kiba asked.

"Yeah him." Naruto sat on his bed.

"I hate that guy." Kiba looked at him with disgust.

"You don't even know him, he's actually a pretty chill guy, he's a writer and he's pretty good. He even let me read some of his work."

"Oh yeah? Sing it for us." Kiba dared him.

"But it was something he wrote for class not us."

"I want to see how 'pretty good' he is, he's a dick and he probably can't write for shit." Kiba huffed.

"Fine!" Naruto looked around for his guitar and remembered Sasuke's lyrics. He strummed a couple of cords until he found what would fit the song.

**Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down**

**It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now**

**Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver**

**I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence**

**So please just break the silence**

**The whispers turn to shouting**

**The shouting turns to tears**

**My* tears turn into laughter**

**And it takes away our fears**

**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me**

**I'll give up all I had just to breathe**

**The same air as you till the day that I die**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling**

**I'm feeling inspired**

**My world just flip turned upside down**

**It turns around, say what's that sound**

**It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder**

**My heart beat, is stronger than ever**

**I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive**

**My whispers turn to shouting**

**The shouting turns to tears**

**My* tears turn into laughter**

**And it takes away our fears**

**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me**

**I'll give up all I had just to breathe**

**The same air as you till the day that I die**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**

**It's time I open up, and let your love right through me**

**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**

**It's time I open up, and let your love right through me**

**That's what you get**

**When you see your life in someone else's eyes**

**That's what you get, that's what you get**

**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me**

**I'll give up all I had just to breathe**

**The same air as you till the day that I die**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**This world doesn't matter to me**

**I'll give up all I had just to breathe**

**The same air as you till the day that I die**

**I can't take my eyes off of you **

"There? Is that good enough for your highness?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"He's still a dick." Kiba went back to reading his magazine.

"He's a dick with heart." Shikamaru admitted.

"I think he's gay." Sai said.

"What why would you think he's gay?" Naruto questioned.

"He seemed gay, and that song? It's about a guy." Sai explained.

"You're wrong, he's a little less masculine than most guys but he's the artsy writer type so it works for him, he had a girlfriend he told me he just went through a break up." Naruto told him.

"Did he tell you anything about her? Did he even say it was a her?" Sai challenged.

"No, but he totally isn't gay, I thought you were gay when I first met you and now I know you aren't, so you shouldn't judge people Sai." Naruto said.

"Whatever don't blame me when he tries to kiss you." Sai tease in his monotone voice.

"What?! What makes you think he'll kiss me?!" Naruto challenged.

"What? I thought you were sure he wasn't gay?"

"Yeah but what makes you think that?"

"You're the guy people fall for, the romantic type, he doesn't know you have no dick yet. Once he does he'll be un-gay for you."

"Shut up Sai." Naruto kicked the top of his bunk, but Sai got him thinking he really knew nothing about Sasuke. They should hang out or something to get to know one another. Naruto brought out his phone and text the new number he had entered

_Hey wanna hang out saturday? -N_

_Want to is two words. You call yourself a writer?-S_

_Haha. Fine. Do you want to hang out Saturday?-N_

_I can't I have a stupid social dinner my professor is making me attend. I owe him a favor. I'm sorry, we will have to reschedule.-S_

_No probs. Sunday then?-N_

_Problem...not probs... and fine, assuming I survive the dinner from hell. -S_

_That bad? -N_

_You have no idea.-S _

_Sorry to hear that. If you're (not UR lol) still alive I'll see you Sunday afternoon. You have my address. Godspeed.-N_

Sasuke laughed at the text.

"What's so funny, who's that?" A voice asked him from the other room.

"Nothing, a friend. So are you going with me tomorrow or what Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked looking serious.

"Why do you need me to go so badly again?" He asked sitting on the couch lazily.

"I've told you Orochimaru is obsessed with me right?" Suigetsu nodded. "He invited me to this dinner knowing I'd come alone and if you don't come he might molest me and you'll feel really bad."

Sasuke looked over at the other man who closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You really are more trouble than your worth sometimes." He said.

"So you'll go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, on one condition." He said.

"Seriously?" Sasuke put his head on the back of the couch. "Not this again."

"Please just take me back. I've been a dick before but I promise I've changed, Sass.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke said irritated. "I said we could be friends when we broke up. Now you're taking advantage of that."

"Who's taking advantage of who?" He smirked.

"Whom," Sasuke whispered not looking at him.

"Fuck Sasuke! You know I hate when you do that!" Suigetsu got up and went back into the kitchen to get another glass of water. When he came back into the room Sasuke looked defeated.

"Please Sui?" Sasuke gave him his best begging face, the one he knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll think about US, ok?" He asked sitting back down, he tucked a strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear. "You look good by the way. Happy." He said.

"I kind of have a new job." Sasuke said

"Oh? Doing more ghost writing?" Suigetsu asked mildly interested.

"Yeah, song writing." Sasuke leaned away from Suigetsu's fingers in his hair.

"Song writing? You don't write songs." He said.

"I do now, I've changed since we broke up." Sasuke said.

"HA. That's ironic, the rocker boy's poety writing ex-boo is a songwriter now. People might think I turned you. Have you written a song about me?" Suigetsu asked taking a sip of water.

"No, of course not." He lied.

"Hm sure Sass" He laughed.

"Stop calling me that" Sasuke pouted.

"So who's this new friend? Anyone I should be worried about stealing my Babe"

"Pff please he's as straight as they come, and I'm not yours, you lost that privilege."

"And I'll fight like hell to have it back" Suigetsu whispered into Sasuke's ear making him shiver.

"I have to go, wear something nice, and I mean NICE." Sasuke said pointing at him seriously before heading out the door. He had to stoop so low as to come crawling to his ex for help with his perverted professor...it was going to be a long weekend.

SATURDAY

Sasuke stood waiting for Suigetsu to answer the door, it was cold and he hated waiting. The door opened and Sasuke's jaw dropped, Suigetsu, who normally rocked skinny ripped jeans and a beat up and an old beat up rocker Tee was wearing: black slacks, a white button up shirt with a black vest over it, and a fedora which normally Sasuke referred to as his douchey hat but tonight made him look like a dignified artist.

"Nice enough for you?" He asked watching Sasuke blink a few times until he was back to reality.

"Too nice, you look like you're trying too hard." Sasuke looked at his own black slacks and black long sleeved shirt.

"You said NICE, I did nice. Oh jeez look at you, you never bring a jacket do you?" Suigetsu laughed and placed the coat he was carrying over Sasuke's shoulders.

When the got to Orochimaru's house Sasuke panicked.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked.

"I just want to make it through tonight" He answered honestly knocking.

"Hello Sasuke-who is this?" Professor Orochimaru looked at them suspiciously.

"I'm Suigetsu, his boyfriend." Sasuke went to correct him by saying friend when Suigetsu placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips shushing him.

"Yes." Sasuke said looking at him with a blush.

"Oh my, well welcome." Orochumaru was not pleased, he was hoping to get the Uchihua drunk off wine until he would insist he not go home. Unsatisfied with the stranger he left to attend to other guests.

"I didn't mean it." Sasuke said not looking at Suigetsu who took the coat off his shoulders and hung it up.

"I know." He said leading them to the food table. "But you will." He poured them both a glass of wine and sat together on the couch where they conversed with other writers, artists, and academics. Suigetsu held up surprisingly well considering he was a high school drop out in a local band. He picked up a few things hanging with the nerdy college writer next to him. Suigetsu smiled at the way Sasuke lit up when talking about writing with others who read similar books and understood his lingo. He'd get Sasuke back. For sure.

When the night was over Suigetsu walked a very tipsy Sasuke to his place where Sasuke's car was parked.

"I can't let you drive home Babe" He said as Sasuke leaned his head on Sui's shoulder listening to the heart beat.

"I'm tired." He said in a cute little voice.

"I know, sleep in my bed." He lead Sasuke to the room where he plopped him on the bed.

"Nooo. I'll sleep on the couch." He tried to get up but Suigetsu pushed him down.

"You're staying here" he took off Sasuke's shoes and socks.

"I have a secret" he said bringing his finger to his lips. "I did write about you"

"You did?" Suigetsu unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants, Sasuke pushed him away when he tried to help take his shirt off.

"Was it a good song?" he asked mildly amused as he watch Sasuke try to take off his shirt.

"My new boss thinks so." Sasuke giggled. "This could be it for me, I could finally make enough to live as a writer. I can live my dream" Sasuke said curling into the pillow.

"Do you think I could be part of that dream?" Suigetsu crawled into the bed next to him.

"hm." Sasuke mummered falling asleep. Suigetsu smiled and fell asleep next to the boy.

The next morning Sasuke woke to his phone ringing so loudly that his head buzzed. His hand shot out to the nightstand where his phone sat.

"mm what?" He asked groggy.

"Are you still coming over today? It's 12:30" He heard the voice of Naruto Uzumaki

"Yeah. Just let me get ready and I'll be there in an hour. Sorry." He said horsely.

"k, see you soon" Naruto said too fucking cheery for his taste. Sasuke hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor whining.

"You sound like shit." Suigetsu said from the other side of the bed. Sasuke looked at the boy in bewilderment then at himself.

"The fuck Suigetsu? Why am I half naked?" Sasuke yelled jumping out of the bed.

"We didn't have sex calm you roll" Suigetsu said sitting up. "You were too drunk to drive home so you crashed here." He watched Sasuke pull his pants up and look at him curiously.

"We better not have or I'll fucking cut your dick off." Sasuke said walking to the bathroom.

"Why do you still have my spare toothbrush?" He asked.

"I kept it for you. I knew you'd be back" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Your little whores better not have used it." He said putting on the toothpaste, he didn't have time to stop at his place and get ready, and he smelled like wine. "I don't want to catch herpes"

"Nobody has used it and if you want a spare change of clothes I have a shirt and pants of yours somewhere" Suigetsu got up and picked some clothes out of the closet.

"Why didn't you give me these back!" He grabbed the clothes from his hand and put them on the sink.

"I told you, I knew you'd come back. I kept them for you." Sasuke slammed the door in his face and stripped down to take a shower. When he got out Suigetsu was in the kitchen with a bowel of cereal.

"Shit, I am so hungover. And I'm supposed to go to Naruto's."

"Naruto? You don't mean Naruto Uzumaki?" Suigetsu asked shocked.

"He's my new boss" Sasuke grabbed his keys from the table getting ready to leave, he didn't have to explain himself to him.

"You're working for that poser?" Suigetsu laughed.

"What makes him a poser?" Sasuke turned around.

"He's a boy band, bad ass wanna be. Boy Bands aren't real musicians." Suigetsu said.

"He's a nice guy, and he IS a real musician, he cares about his lyrics." Sasuke defended him.

"Then why is he getting you to write them?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because he's too heartbroken to write, Jesus you are so judgmental of people" Sasuke walked over to the door pulling on his shoes.

"What a fucking pussy, real musicians write through their heart break, they take the pain and write some real shit. That's what I did." He was standing in the doorway watching Sasuke.

"You wrote a song about our break up?" He looked at him annoyed. "You don't get to write about your painful breakup when you're the cause of it" Sasuke opened the door.

"Well I'd like to hear your song sometime" He replied.

"I told you I didn't write one about you" Sasuke bluffed.

"That's not what you said last night, you also said you missed me" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, how drunk did he get last night jesus did he really say that?

"I'm calling bullshit I didn't say that"

"Ok maybe not about missing me but you did say you wrote a song about me. I would like to hear it. I bet it's all about how much you love and miss me" He laughed.

"I hope my poser boss makes it famous, that'll kill you won't it." Sasuke gave a single pissed off HA walking out the door, slamming it. He really couldn't stand him sometimes.

The drive to Naruto's was filled thoughts about how the past 24 hours had gone and if he was willing to let Suigetsu back into his heart.

When he got to Naruto's his jaw dropped, his mansion was huge. Sasuke drove through the gates. When his car pulled into the driveway Naruto came walking out in casual jeans and an orange shirt.

"Nice to see you made it through your dinner." Naruto laughed and looked at Sasuke, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a blank band shirt and blank shoes and big dark sunglasses. He looked less like a writer and more of an emo band geek.

"Nice threads" Naruto said pointing at him.

"Sorry, they were the only clothes I had left at my friends house. I had to crash there. I drank too much to go home." Sasuke told him following him into the house.

"Oh, we'll I'm glad your alive" He laughed. The two boys walked into the living room where Naruto sat on the couch. Sasuke looked around the room, Naruto had signed guitars and posters of musicians all over hung up on his walls and a piano sitting in the room it was a music lovers dream home everything scream a musician lives here.

"Nice place" Sasuke said. "So, what would you like to do, work?" Sasuke asked.

"Thanks. Actually I wanted to hang out, I realized I don't know much about you, I was thinking we get to know each other..." he was Sasuke look at him skeptically. "I just think it'd be easier to write music together if we understand each other a little more." He explained, really he wanted to know about Sasuke. He was strange and mysterious and Naruto couldn't help but feel a pull towards him, his sign from the universe that Sasuke could help him over his slump.

"What do you want to know" Sasuke said awkwardly, sitting on the couch across from Naruto. He didn't look at Naruto, he didn't like talking about himself or his life but Naruto was the boss and he'd do what he wanted if he wanted to keep this job.

"Favorite color? Food? Band?"

"Blue. Tomatoes. I like the Sand Dunes"

"Nice made you want to write?"

"I read this book once and it made me feel all these emotions, they were just words but they made me cry and laugh and occasionally want to throw the book out the window I wanted to express myself and touch people the way I was." He explained lighting up talking about that memory.

"And poetry?"

"I was a dark kid with a lot of emotion, poetry got me through a lot of tough times." He said.

"Do your parents like your writing?"

"My parents... they had other plans for me." Was all Sasuke said.

"What are they like? Do you have siblings?" Naruto asked looking at how Sasuke tensed up a little.

"They're fine I suppose. My mom is a stay at home house wife, my dad is the captain of the police force, and my older brother is a cop." He answered.

"Wow, that's exciting. Two cops in the family is pretty interesting. Did you ever want to be a cop?" He asked.

"My dad wanted me to, he wanted both his sons on the force." He looked at his hands awkwardly.

"Were they disappointed you wanted be a writer?"

"You could say that. My parents no longer speak to me, or support me financially. I talk to my brother a lot but that's it." He explained.

"Oh... sorry to hear that." Naruto said he thought maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"It's fine. What else do you want to know." Sasuke asked wanting to change the subject.

"Um...your girlfriend?" Naruto asked, Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"Girlfriend?..." He asked.

"The one you broke up with...the one you wrote the song about." Naruto said.

"OH that. No. I had a boyfriend." Sasuke explained, he was prepared for the worst, if Naruto wanted to fire him that was fine but he wasn't about to lie to the guy about his sexual preference.

"Oh. So you're gay... that's chill" He said trying not to sound surprised, he hated when Sai was right about things.

"Yup." Sasuke looked at him and tried to guess what he was really thinking, chill? He had to be imagining it.

"Well the guys liked your song you wrote about him." He said.

"You played it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure you were a good enough lyric writer, Kiba tried talking a bunch of shit but he shut up when he heard it. It was really good."

"Oh, well that's good." Sasuke looked away.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"With what?" Sasuke replied.

"With your boyfriend? Your song seemed like you loved him" Naruto asked.

"I did but he cheated on me when he was on the road touring with his band, one day I drove hours to see him because we had been fighting about the distance, him not calling enough, and other shit. I show up at his trailer and he's banging some groupie trash. I found out there were others, lots of others. Needless to say I ended it right there."

"Wow, that sucks. So he's a musician?"

"Yeah he's in this band called Heibi"

"Hey I've heard them, I actually like their stuff" Naruto said pointing to the poster he had at the top of the staircase that Sasuke hadn't seen.

"Oh that's wonderful." He said sarcastically he hated that Naruto liked their music, despite them being good but at the same time he secretly loved that Naruto liked their music, if Suigetsu found out he'd die of hatred, Sasuke laughed internally.

"Which one was he?" Naruto asked.

"Suigetsu."

"That guys gay? I heard he screwed a bunch of chicks on tour and...oh...sorry" He said nervously.

"He's bisexual...and yes he did. That was the problem"

"Oh damn...well at least you're not with someone like that any more." Naruto said.

"Yeah well, he's hell bent on getting me back, he was pretty adament last night." Sasuke cringed remembering.

"Wait. you crashed at HIS house last night?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah well, he was with me, I needed a favor so my professor wouldn't hit on me and he came, we got drunk and neither of us could drive me home."

"I could've picked you up, you don't want to let your guard down around someone like that, you could have gotten back together with him or he could've taken advantage of you." Naruto said wailing his arms around.

"Thanks for you concern but he knows not to try anything with me I'll cut him" Sasuke laughed.

"Ok but if you ever need a ride or something, call me instead." Naruto pleaded, Sasuke could feel the sincerity in his voice.

"Fine. But if you're going to make me talk about my ex, I want to hear about yours. Tell me about the ex that broke your writing." Sasuke said leaning back, he wanted to NOT talk about Suigetsu anymore, he had enough of him for one weekend.

"Oh. Sakura" Naruto looked out the front window. "She and I dated since we were 13 and she was my biggest fan, she supported my writing and music, she went to all our shows but when we hit it big and had girls everywhere she couldn't take it. She wanted a guy who wouldn't have girls trying to touch me or get with me. She couldn't take not knowing if I was cheating on her on tour." Naruto explained sadly.

"Wait a second...she left you because of what you MIGHT have done?" Sasuke asked unbelieving. Naruto nodded.

"That's crazy, I mean I had my doubts if he was or wasn't cheating but you have to have some faith in the person your with. 'I trust you until you give me a reason not to' you know?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I totally get you, well ever since the songs I write are shit and I can't write anything people want to get excited about." Naruto explained.

"Just because a song is about a break up doesn't mean it isn't something you can use. Writers use their pain all the time, write a break up song." Sasuke said. "It help you move on."

"Is that what you did?" Naruto asked.

"I wrote one, yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"I don't have it but I can play it for you." Sasuke pointed to the piano.

"You play?" Naruto asked following Sasuke to the piano.

"My parents were very refined, I learned a long time ago.I have a keyboard at my apartment so I wrote music to it" He explained sitting down. He thought of the words he had written to get him through his break up and how it made him feel.

You and me, we made a vow

For better or for worse

I can't believe you let me down

But the proof's in the way it hurts

For months on end I've had my doubts

Denying every tear

I wish this would be over now

But I know that I still need you here

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

You've been so unavailable

Now sadly I know why

Your heart is unobtainable

Even though Lord knows you kept mine

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

I have loved you for many years

Maybe I am just not enough

You've made me realize my deepest fear

By lying and tearing us up

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

I know I'm not the only one

I know I'm not the only one

And I know...

I know I'm not the only one

"Wow. You're really good, I didn't even know you could sing." Naruto said excited.

"Thanks.I don't really sing but when you feel something you can really deliver it" He explained.

"Maybe that's what I need to do is write a break up song...maybe it will really help me move on." He said determined.

"It helped me" Sasuke said. "Now since we're on the subject lets get writing, you look inspired so let's use that." They got up and Naruto took him into his studio to work on lyrics, getting to know each other had really worked, they wrote and had a better understanding for each other. Naruto was grateful he had met Sasuke, maybe this album wouldn't suffer from his break up.

0-0-0

OK chapter three is done! Surprise, it's a NaruSasu/SuiSasu my STP (second true pairing? LOL) I forgot to say in the first chapter that the song is It's gone be me by N sync. The first song in this chapter is Twist in my story my Secondhand serenade and the other is obviously Not the only one by Sam Smith. I wanted to add other songs than just boy bands so I'll throw in some random songs and maybe some rocker songs for Suigetsu.

On to the next chapter lol thank you for reviewing and reading

KUU~~~


End file.
